


L'esclave et le commandant

by MissNook



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Cullen est sauvé par une jeune femme qui dit faire partie de l'Inquisition. Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Pourquoi a-t-elle risqué sa vie pour lui ?Cette courte histoire est à part par rapport aux autres que j'ai écrites sur le jeu ! Bonne lecture !





	1. Sauvetage

"Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi", gronda Cullen entre ses dents serrées.

Le fouet claqua et il eut un soubresaut lorsque le cuir vint brûler sa peau. Le bourreau rit. La porte s'ouvrit et une esclave entra en portant un plateau garni de nourriture. L'homme attrapa la choppe et la vida d'un trait. Il allait lever à nouveau son fouet quand il se tourna vers l'esclave.

"Mmmmh, t'es bien mignonne, toi... Viens un peu par ici..."

La femme eut l'air effrayé et essaya de s'écarter mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Il commença à soulever sa robe.

"Toi, tu vas avoir droit à une autre sorte de coup de bâton..."

Soudain, il tituba, écarquilla les yeux et... s'écroula dans les bras de la femme ! Elle le déposa doucement par terre et le traîna jusqu'à un recoin puis elle se précipita vers Cullen !

"Commandant !"

Elle commença à le détacher, visiblement inquiète.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Nahine, éclaireuse de l'Inquisition. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici ! Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?"

Il hocha la tête. Elle le laissa s'appuyer sur elle un instant quand elle l'eut détaché puis elle le guida dans les couloirs du petit fort vers un ancien puits inutilisé. Ils s'y glissèrent. Cullen grommela en sentant les blessures sur son dos s'étirer et s'ouvrir alors qu'il descendait le long de la paroi moite. Ils suivirent la cavité jusqu'à une sortie extérieure puis coururent vers la forêt à l'abri des feuillages de ronces, s'égratignant la peau. Enfin, ils atteignirent la sécurité des bois. D'ici, personne ne pouvait les voir depuis le fort.

"Le campement de l'Inquisition est de l'autre côté du bois. J'espère que vous pouvez marcher", indiqua la femme.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre ?" demanda Cullen étonné de la manière dont on le récupérait.

"Euh... non, il n'y a que moi"

"Vous me cachez quelque chose !"

"Eh bien... en fait, je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de vous libérer... j'ai juste saisi l'opportunité."

"Comment saviez-vous où j'étais ?"

"Je vous ai suivi"

"Pourquoi ? Quels étaient vos ordres ?"

Elle rougit et évita son regard. Il prit le visage de Nahine dans ses mains et la força à le regarder. Si c'était un piège, pourquoi prendre de tels risques ? Ou alors elle était complice des gens du fort ? Mais quel intérêt auraient-ils eu à le libérer ? Elle releva les yeux, l'air un peu perdu.

"Je... je... je suis tombée amoureuse de vous"

Il la lâcha.

"En fait je rentrais de mission lorsque je vous ai vu être capturé, et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser... Je sais que c'était risqué ! Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous laisser à leurs mains ! Je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée si je n'avais pas fait tout mon possible pour vous sortir de là !"

"Comment êtes-vous entrée ?"

"Ils étaient ivres d'arrogance et d'alcool... La garde n'était pas très au point... Et je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas méfiés de quelqu'un comme moi..."

Il l'observa. Elle était petite et menue, et cet effet était renforcé par sa robe, trop grande pour elle. Elle avait dû la voler. Elle avait un air innocent et, il le remarqua à cause du tissu large, une petite poitrine. Il rougit légèrement. En effet, lui-même ne se serait pas forcément méfier d'elle et pourtant... d'un coup elle lui semblait très dangereuse !

"Nous réglerons ça plus tard", trancha-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, un peu gêné.

Il partit devant elle dans la direction qu'elle avait indiquée.

 

Au bout de trois heures, il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre mais son dos le lançait et il avait terriblement soif. Nahine le suivait à quelques pas et l'observa sans rien dire.

"Est-ce encore loin ?" demanda Cullen.

"Non, juste en haut de cette colline. Nous devrions y être dans un petit quart d'heure... Vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

Il ne répondit pas et reprit la marche. Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et un trou s'ouvrit sous lui. Il se réceptionna sans douleur au fond. Le visage de Nahine apparut en haut.

"Vous n'avez rien ?"

"Non... mais c'est trop haut pour sortir !"

"C'est sans doute un trou à ours fait par des braconniers. Je vais vous sortir de là !"

Elle chercha de quoi le tracter mais ne trouva rien. Elle se mit alors à creuser au bord avec ses mains. Une trentaine de centimètres devrait suffire pour qu'il puisse attraper son bras. Cullen la regarda trimer, de la sueur gouttait sur son visage, la terre lui couvrait les bras. Elle mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage !

"Vous devriez peut-être mieux aller chercher de l'aide au camp..."

"Pas question ! Si je vous laisse seul dans ce trou, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver..."

"… Vous m'aimez vraiment ?"

"Oui !" dit-elle presque dans un grognement.

"On ne se connaît même pas..." dit-il en ne précisant pas que son visage lui était en fait familier.

Elle le fixa un instant et reprit son travail.

"Moi je vous connais..." dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse. "Avant même l'Inquisition, à Kirkwall."

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il se rappela d'un autre visage, similaire à celui de la femme. Quelqu'un qu'il avait connu à Kirkwall.

"Mon frère était templier... Il a été exposé au lyrium rouge et ça l'a rendu fou. Un jour, il est rentré chez nous et il a tué nos parents en disant qu'ils étaient des mages apostats. Heureusement la garde est intervenue et il a été arrêté. J'étais désespérée, je n'avais plus nulle part où aller. Mon... L'homme qui nous logeait m'a mise dehors. Il ne voulait pas d'une folle sous son toit. J'ai erré plusieurs jours et j'ai eu la chance d'échapper à l'affrontement entre mages et templiers. Quand tout est redevenu calme, je suis sortie de ma cachette et je vous ai vu. Je vous avais déjà aperçu quand j'allais voir mon frère en patrouille donc je savais qui vous étiez. Vous parliez de l'Inquisition avec Dame Cassandra. Je vous ai suivis... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... peut-être parce que je vous trouvais séduisant... Quand vous avez rejoint Dame Rossignol et que vous êtes partis, j'ai réussi à m'embarquer clandestinement sur votre bateau. Et puis Dame Rossignol m'a trouvée et elle m'a proposé un travail. Elle a dit que je pouvais me rendre utile. Et me voilà..."

Elle essuya un peu de transpiration avec le revers de son bras et lui fit un sourire.

"Vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu d'homme comme vous. Vous avez une telle force !"

"Vous m'idéalisez..." dit-il sombrement.

"Je ne crois pas..."

Soudain, elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux !

"Vite ! Prenez ma main !" cria-t-elle.

Il n'en eut pas le temps ! Un bras apparut derrière Nahine et la traîna en arrière ! Il entendit des voix, puis des cris !

"Putain, elle mord !"

"Et dans le trou ?"

"On s'en fout, il peut pas sortir... Tenez la bien !"

Cullen prit son élan et, malgré la douleur dans son dos, réussit à atteindre le rebord creusé par Nahine. Il se hissa le plus rapidement possible et attaqua immédiatement l'homme le plus proche ! Il saisit le couteau que l'homme avait à sa ceinture et le lui enfonça dans la jambe ! L'homme glapit et s'écroula par terre. Cullen frappa le deuxième à la tête avec le pommeau puis amena la lame sous la gorge du dernier !

"On... On se rend..."

"Partez..." gronda Cullen.

Ils s'enfuirent en portant leur compagnon blessé. Cullen rangea l'arme et regarda Nahine. Elle était tremblante par terre. Sa robe avait été déchirée, sa poitrine était apparente et il pouvait voir jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son visage dans un geste apaisant.

"Nahine... ça va aller, ils sont partis"

"Ils... Ils m'ont fait boire quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais ils étaient trop forts !"

Des larmes se déversèrent sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Cullen la prit contre lui. Il sentit la poitrine qui frottait son torse alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Il était embarrassé, mais n'osait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle était aussi désemparée. Il l'aida doucement à se relever puis s'écarta d'elle. Elle essuya ses larmes et réussit même à lui sourire. Ils reprirent la route. Elle serrait le tissu de la robe sur sa poitrine en marchant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du camp. Nahine chancela légèrement, elle se sentait bizarre mais n'osait pas se plaindre.

"Restez près de moi" dit Cullen avec douceur. "Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive de mal... avec votre tenue..."

Elle sourit doucement et le suivit. Les soldats furent surpris de voir leur commandant arriver torse nu avec une femme en robe déchirée près de lui. Mais ils se reprirent bien vite en voyant les traces de chaînes sur ses poignets et le sang séché sur ses mains. Ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider. On leur amena des couvertures. Cullen ordonna immédiatement qu'un message soit envoyé à Fort Céleste et qu'on réunisse autant d'agents que possible. Il fallait profiter des nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenues sur le fort ennemi ! La sécurité était très réduite quand il était arrivé et, grâce à Nahine, il n'y était resté que quelques heures, mais il avait quand même repéré quelques lieux intéressants et il était sûr que Nahine avait aussi ses propres informations !

Il se retourna pour lui demander si elle pouvait le suivre jusqu'à la tente de commandement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était très pâle et tremblait. Soudain, elle convulsa et s'écroula ! Il s'agenouilla et toucha son front. Elle était brûlante ! Elle haleta et laissa échapper des petits gémissements très suggestifs. Il se rappela que les hommes lui avaient fait boire quelque chose. Elle gémit de plus en plus. Est-ce que c'était un aphrodisiaque qu'ils lui avaient donné ? Il rougit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça ! L'infirmerie était toujours pleine d'hommes, elle ne serait pas en sécurité là-bas !

"Une tente libre ?" demanda-t-il au sous-capitaine Rylen.

"Oui... euh..." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nahine. "Suivez-moi..."

Cullen prit Nahine dans ses bras et l'emmena. Il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre la touche !

"Quel idiot je fais..." pensa-t-il. "Me voilà sous le charme d'une éclaireuse que je viens tout juste de rencontrer !"

 


	2. En transe

Cullen réajusta sa prise et ses mains touchèrent les cuisses de Nahine au travers du tissu. Elle frémit et poussa un gémissement grave en réponse ! Il rougit. Ils arrivèrent à la tente. Rylen lui indiqua où était la tente de commandement et les laissa seuls. Cullen déposa la femme dans le lit mais elle se tordait sur elle-même Elle se mit à agripper ses propres vêtements comme si le tissu la brûlait. La robe malmenée se déchira davantage.

"Par le Créateur..." murmura Cullen alors que le tissu s'ouvrait totalement, révélant le corps de Nahine.

Il sentit un élan peu scrupuleux le prendre. Il avait très envie d'elle ! Il hésita. Sa conscience le mettait en garde mais son corps était plein de désir. Il se pencha sur elle et, tremblant, fit glisser les restes de la robe. Elle était nue. Il admira le corps musclé, marqué de fines cicatrices. Il en caressa une du bout des doigts. Nahine réagit immédiatement par un cri de jouissance ! Il recula sa main. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. S'il la prenait maintenant, ce serait ni plus ni moins un viol ! Il plaqua la couverture sur elle pour cacher son corps et sortit rapidement de la tente. Se concentrer sur le travail, ça il savait le faire ! Il mit une garde devant la tente en lui expliquant la situation puis partit rejoindre le sous-capitaine.

_Gandor s'approcha de la tente. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille ! Nahine... Il avisa la garde. Il fallait juste jouer d'un peu de ruse et il pourrait l'évincer..._

Nahine sentit la chaleur diminuer. Peu à peu, elle reprenait conscience. Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais tout était encore bien trop brouillé ! Une main ? Une main... Il y avait une main sur elle. Elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et faillit hurler ! Un homme gigantesque était penché sur elle. Sa grosse main était posée sur sa poitrine. Il lui sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement.

"Vous aviez l'air d'avoir trop chaud et vous appeliez à l'aide. J'ai voulu aider"

Il parlait lentement en détachant les mots. Elle l'observa. Il avait l'air gentil et plutôt bête. Elle se redressa.

"J'ai plutôt faim et soif, je crois"

"Je vais vous chercher à manger !"

Il sortit. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et essaya de réunir ses souvenirs. Elle était nue mais ne se rappelait pas s'être déshabillée. Elle avisa le tas de tissu qui avait autrefois été une robe et reposait maintenant sous elle comme un patron de couture. Elle le fit glisser et l'observa un instant avant de le poser par terre. Ça ne lui apprenait rien... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Le géant revint avec un plateau repas.

"Merci !" dit-elle en attaquant la nourriture.

Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda manger. Elle lui sourit.

"Je m'appelle Nahine"

"Et moi Bélan" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Merci beaucoup Bélan !"

"De rien"

Elle finit son repas, s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de se lever. Mais elle retomba en arrière avec un rictus de douleur. Tout son corps était courbaturé.

"Vous avez mal ?!" s'exclama Bélan visiblement paniqué.

"Ça va aller... C'est juste... Je ne me souviens plus trop ce qu'il m'est arrivé"

Il vit que son dos était brûlé en son centre. Une marque rouge qui formait une sorte de sceau.

"Vous avez mal là ?" demanda-t-il en touchant la marque.

Nahine poussa un cri et tomba en avant, tremblante et totalement nue ! La couverture était restée coincée sous les jambes de Bélan. Bélan la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il était totalement hystérique ! Cullen entra dans la tente à ce moment-là et resta estomaqué à l'entrée sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

"Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !" cria Bélan. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal ! Je ne sais pas contrôler ma force !"

Nahine posa une main réconfortante sur son visage.

"Ce n'est rien... Je vais bien..."

Cullen laissa tomber le tissu de la tente et s'écarta. Au moins maintenant il était fixé ! Comment avait-il pu croire un instant à ses mots d'amour ?! Il s'éloigna vers le centre de commandement, énervé et empli de déception.

Il la convoqua quelques heures plus tard et elle se présenta. Elle fut contente de voir qu'il avait été soigné et un peu déçue car il portait plus de vêtements. Le sous-capitaine était aussi là, ainsi qu'un maître-éclaireur qu'elle avait déjà aperçu. Cullen commença tout de suite à l'interroger sur ce qu'elle savait du fort. Il y mit une certaine rudesse qui surprit tout le monde. Après plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire, Nahine était agitée et inquiète à cause de son attitude.

"Bien, merci. Ces informations sur la disposition des lieux vont nous être utiles. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment vous êtes entrée dans le fort exactement ?"

Elle hésita visiblement. Rylen lui fit un petit sourire encourageant et elle se lança.

"Je me suis faite passée pour une esclave"

Le maître-éclaireur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais Rylen et Cullen se regardèrent avec plus de désarroi.

"Juste comme ça ?" demanda Rylen.

Elle tourna des yeux un peu désespéré vers le maître-éclaireur. Il devait avoir ce genre d'informations sur elle, c'était normal avec leur travail.

"Montrez-leur..." dit-il simplement.

Elle soupira et tourna le dos aux hommes puis laissa descendre la chemise que Bélan lui avait amenée. La marque au fer rouge se dévoila devant eux. Elle représentait une sorte de blason. C'était une marque d'esclave. Rylen hocha la tête et elle remit son haut.

"Cette marque... comment ?" demanda Cullen, plutôt choqué.

"… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler" répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle raconta comment elle avait volé la robe dans une petite ferme. Comment elle était entrée en montrant sa marque. Puis elle avait cherché une sortie valable et avait entendu deux hommes parler du vieux puits dans lequel ils avaient caché un tonnelet de bière pour picoler tranquillement. Elle les avait suivis quand ils étaient allés le récupérer, puis avait vérifié l'accès et était allé chercher Cullen. Un somnifère dans la bière du bourreau et il lui avait juste fallu faire la route dans l'autre sens. Après son témoignage, Cullen la laissa rejoindre les autres éclaireurs et demeura pensif un instant avant de commencer à élaborer une stratégie pour défaire le fort ennemi.

Tous les éclaireurs étaient ravis de la voir ! Son action héroïque avait déjà fait le tour du camp et pour une fois qu'un éclaireur était mis en avant, eux qui faisaient souvent des opérations secrètes, ils étaient heureux ! Elle reconnut quelques visages mais personne qu'elle connaissait vraiment. Ils improvisèrent une fête ! Elle regardait le fond de son verre en ruminant quelques idées noires quand une main gantée de noir se posa sur son épaule.

"Salut Gandor..."

"Salut ma belle. Ça a pas l'air d'aller... Besoin de réconfort ?" demanda-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur son épaule.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Désolée, je vais décliner. Après tout, on avait bien dit qu'on jouait tant qu'on était libres !"

"Tu as quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Pas tout à fait..." dit-elle avec une moue. "Il m'a repoussée... mais je l'aime toujours et je ne me vois pas faire l'amour avec qui que ce soit d'autre..."

Il se renfrogna.

"Oublie-le" gronda-t-il. "Reste avec moi"

Elle le fixa un instant. Elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

"Non... Tu sais bien que ça ne marchera pas entre nous. On a déjà essayé, ça finit toujours pareil. Tu veux me contrôler et je veux te changer. On n'est pas bien ensemble. On passe notre temps à se faire souffrir l'un l'autre !"

"Cette fois, ce sera différent" dit-il en lui attrapant le bras et en l'attirant vers lui.

"Tu sais bien que non..."

Elle s'écarta mais il la rattrapa et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

"Il ne te comprendra jamais" murmura-t-il. "Moi je peux... Je connais ta marque mieux que personne..."

Elle faillit le frapper mais se ravisa. Elle expira doucement en se tournant vers lui.

"Et tu l'utilises pour me manipuler..." Il voulut répliquer. "C'est assez !" coupa-t-elle. "Je voulais qu'on reste amis mais même ça je n'en suis plus sûre maintenant..."

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et partit vers la tente des femmes.

"Merde" souffla-t-il en se frottant le front.

Il resta un instant à réfléchir, la déception faisant peu à peu place à la colère. Son regard se durcit et ses pensées se bousculèrent. "Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir... Tu es à moi... Tu m'appartiens... Je vais apposer ma marque sur toi comme ce putain de maître qui t'a élevée et tu devras m'obéir !"

 

 


	3. Rumeur

Nahine accentua la distance avec Gandor dans les jours qui suivirent. Le camp était constamment en effervescence avec les escarmouches et les préparatifs pour l'attaque du fort ! Elle essaya plusieurs fois d'approcher Cullen mais il était toujours très occupé. Gandor la surveillait de loin en se rongeant les sangs ! Comment pouvait-elle faire les yeux doux à ce commandant !? Elle voulait du pouvoir ?... Non... Elle voulait l'homme. Ça le rendait fou ! Et en plus ce commandant n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ! Il décida de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à Cullen et se mit à l'observer. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, il se retrouva à monter la garde devant sa tente. Il écouta attentivement le commandant faire les cent pas. La réunion venait de finir mais il semblait ne jamais se relâcher.

"Raaaaah je ne suis qu'un imbécile..." grommela Cullen à l'attention de Rylen qui le regardait avec un air sérieux de circonstance. "Me voilà à languir pour une femme de peu de vertu ! Comment a-t-elle pu... me dire qu'elle m'aimait... et quelques heures après... avec Bélan..."

"Vous êtes sûr ?" demanda Rylen, surpris. "Je veux dire, Bélan a déjà une femme et il en est très amoureux. Il est peut-être un peu simple d'esprit, mais je ne le vois pas mentir..."

"Vraiment ? Mais elle était nue et il la tenait contre lui et... Par le Créateur, je n'aurais même pas dû vous dire ça... Je ne sais pas quoi penser... je ne sais plus..."

Cullen s'appuya sur la table de commandement et regarda la carte comme si elle pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Il avisa un symbole de templier sur le coin de la carte. Elle avait été récupérée dans les coffres de l'Ordre.

"Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'elle ?" demanda Cullen. "Ou de son frère ? Un templier de Kirkwall. J'ai le souvenir d'un jeune homme brun au visage familier qui pourrait être son frère mais je l'ai seulement croisé quelques fois. Il serait devenu fou après avoir été au contact du lyrium rouge..."

"Hmmmm.... oh... Un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le front non ? Ça pourrait correspondre en tout cas. Il était parti pour une mission de récupération, juste avant que l'idole face son apparition auprès de Mérédith. Il a disparu peu après. Je m'en souviens bien car j'ai aidé pour les avis de recherche. Et puis j'ai appris qu'il avait été pendu."

"Pendu ?!"

"Il a tué quelqu'un je crois. Triste histoire."

Cullen se redressa et soupira. Demander des informations sur elle dans son dos, ce n'était pas très digne...

 

Nigar ne put continuer de réfréner le ricanement qu'il taisait depuis quelques minutes. Il regarda Gandor qui montait la garde avec lui.

"Alors comme ça, Nahine et Bélan ! Et toi alors dans l'histoire ?"

"Moi, je ne sais pas. Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps. Je l'ai vue traîner avec Bélan et ils semblaient en bons termes. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Tu l'as vue traîner avec d'autres gars, toi ?"

Il prit son meilleur air innocent. Nigar arrêta de sourire et se mit à réfléchir. Si c'était vrai, ce serait la plus belle rumeur de sa carrière ! Mais il allait lui falloir des informations en plus et de la crédibilité. La parole de Gandor, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais pour une telle histoire, il fallait des témoins !

Gandor le regarda ruminer en souriant intérieurement. Si Nigar faisait courir la rumeur comme il le pensait, Nahine aurait une telle réputation qu'elle n'oserait plus se montrer devant Cullen. Et si cela prenait assez d'ampleur, avec les habituels ajouts de détails sordides, Cullen lui-même ne pourrait plus supporter sa présence !

Il attendit tranquillement la relève et s'éloigna de Nigar avant de le suivre secrètement. Il partait tout excité vers la zone joliment nommée "le feu des conteurs". C'était là qu'il fallait aller pour un peu de divertissement. Il y avait les filles de joie et les spectacles amateurs faits par les soldats eux-mêmes pour s'amuser. Les danses, les chants, la baise. Un lieu parfait pour débuter une rumeur !

Nigar accosta deux de ses amis et leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris. Ils décidèrent ensemble d'aller voir Bélan. Un témoignage de premier cru et plusieurs personnes pour l'entendre ! En plus tout le monde savait que Bélan ne mentait jamais ! Ses deux amis restèrent à distance d'oreille pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le géant.

"Salut Bélan !"

"Salut... Désolé, je me souviens pas de ton nom..."

"C'est pas grave", dit Nigar en pensant que c'était plutôt une bonne chose en fait, en cas de représailles. "Je suis un ami de Nahine !"

"Oh Nahine ! Elle est très gentille !" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Tu la connais bien ?"

"Pas bien non. Mais j'aimerais bien. Les femmes elles ont peur de moi ! Sauf Martha bien sûr ! Mais Nahine non plus elle a pas peur ! Elle est gentille, elle m'a laissée la toucher !"

Nigar écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se reprendre.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille ! Je dois y aller ! À plus tard !"

"Au revoir !"

Nigar rejoignit ses deux comparses, tous surexcités ! Alors c'était vrai ! Ça c'était la rumeur de leur vie, le commérage du plus haut niveau ! Tout le monde avait suivi avec attention l'histoire de la petite éclaireuse amoureuse du commandant qui part le sauver des griffes ennemies. Mais rajouter une trahison et là... là, vous aviez le mélodrame ! Ils allaient devenir célèbres !

 

Nahine était allongée sur l'une des couchettes quand quelqu'un la secoua avec force ! Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Une femme de belle carrure se tenait devant elle et la tenait par les épaules.

"Est-ce que c'est vous Nahine ?!" cria-t-elle.

"Hein ? Oui ? Mais-"

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Une énorme baffe la sonna !

"Comment avez-vous osé !? L'utiliser ! Le séduire ! Pourquoi ?!"

Une autre baffe ! La tête de Nahine était en feu ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle essaya de se défaire de la poigne d'acier de la femme en vain ! Elle ne voulait pas la frapper ! Tout ça devait simplement être un malentendu !

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !" hurla Nahine.

"Vous avez séduit mon mari !" hurla la femme.

Elle réussit à se protéger du coup in extremis. Son cerveau se remit vite en marche et fit rapidement les liens logiques.

"Vous êtes la femme de Bélan ?"

C'était la dernière chose à dire ! C'est comme si elle confirmait l'acte ! Elle ne put pas se protéger quand la femme l'attrapa et la jeta au sol. Quelle force ! Elle avait le souffle coupé, des étoiles et des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

"Je n'ai rien fait avec votre mari" grommela-t-elle.

La femme n'écoutait rien et se mit à la traîner par les cheveux vers l'extérieur.

"Espèce de catin !" hurlait-elle.

De la part d'une ancienne fille de joie, c'était plutôt un comble, mais Nahine ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de s'accrocher comme elle le pouvait aux bras qui la tiraient !

"Martha ! Par Andrasté, écoutez-moi !" cria-t-elle en se tortillant. "Je n'ai rien fait avec votre mari ! Il m'a simplement aidée quand j'ai fait un malaise !"

Martha ralentit légèrement l'allure alors que tous les regards se portaient sur elles. Elle se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme puis se pencha vers elle, menaçante, sa poitrine imposante balançait avec fureur !

"Alors prouvez-le-moi !" grogna Martha.

"D'accord, mais dans la tente..." murmura Nahine en rougissant.

Martha la prit à bras le corps et la cala sous son bras. Elle la ramena comme un chat récalcitrant qui refuse de rentrer et la déposa sans délicatesse par terre sous la tente.

"J'ai juste une question avant" demanda Nahine en baissant les yeux.

"Laquelle !?" répondit sèchement Martha.

"Est-ce que votre mari a un sexe proportionné au reste de son corps ?"

Martha rougit violemment et hocha la tête, voyant où ça allait en venir. Nahine se leva et commença à se déshabiller. Elle enleva tous ses vêtements jusqu'à être totalement nue devant la femme. Martha se rendit compte à quel point elle était menue. Elle n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder mais elle et son mari... C'était plutôt improbable ! Nahine, cramoisie, releva sa jambe gauche et se tint en équilibre. Elle utilisa son autre main et écarta ses lèvres basses.

"Vous voyez bien... Ça ne serait jamais rentré..." murmura-t-elle gênée.

Martha s'approcha doucement. Nahine n'osait pas bouger. Martha amena ses doigts sur le ventre de la femme qui s'arrêta de respirer. Elle suivit du doigt une de ses cicatrices, puis celle d'à côté. Puis elle toucha la cuisse, là où une longue cicatrice profonde remontait vers son pubis.

"Par Andrasté... Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

Nahine, à bout de nerfs, laissa retomber sa jambe et se mit à pleurer. De gros sanglots, comme une enfant. Martha la regarda abasourdie. Poussée par un élan, elle la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre elle. Nahine enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine douce et y pleura tout son saoul... Quelques minutes après, elle s'écarta avec un regard désolé et honteux.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir accuser..." dit Martha avec douceur.

"Et désolée d'avoir inondé votre corsage..." murmura Nahine.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuse puis Martha fit craquer ses jointures.

"Si je tenais celui qui a lancé cette rumeur !" gronda Martha.

Nahine écarquilla les yeux... Elle voyait tout à fait qui aurait pu faire ça, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en assure...

 


	4. Vengeance et sentiments

Cullen était soulagé ! Enfin après des jours de préparatifs et d'organisation, ils avaient réussi à prendre le fort aux ennemis ! Il y aurait une grande fête ce soir au camp ! Et il comptait bien y participer ! Il avait envie de se changer les idées ... et il avait aussi envie de voir une certaine éclaireuse. Il ne savait pas si elle avait participé aux opérations. En tout cas, elle ne faisait pas partie des blessés graves et ça suffisait pour le mettre de bonne humeur !

Il alla retrouver les soldats autour du grand feu allumé pour l'occasion. Rylen l'aperçut et vint lui serrer la main ! Ils discutèrent un peu mais il remarqua vite que Cullen était distrait.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

Cullen se frotta la nuque, gêné.

"Ah... Nahine" dit Rylen avec un sourire.

Cullen s'excusa et déambula parmi les soldats en cherchant la jeune femme. Soudain, une femme aux atours généreux se précipita vers lui.

"Commandant Cullen !"

"Oui ?"

"Je m'appelle Martha ! Je suis une amie de Nahine. Est-ce que vous l'avez vue ?!"

Cullen se raidit.

"Non... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je suis la femme de Bélan ! Vous avez peut-être entendu la rumeur comme quoi ils auraient été amants ! Tout était faux, je l'ai vérifié par moi-même ! Mais Nahine était folle de rage ! Elle a dit qu'elle pensait savoir qui avait lancé la rumeur et que si c'était lui, elle allait le faire payer. Et ce soir, elle a disparu en suivant un type bizarre ! Il avait vraiment pas l'air commode ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire contre lui !? Il est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ! Par Andrasté, il pourrait lui faire du mal."

Cullen avait senti la fureur s'écouler peu à peu en lui comme du poison. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Nahine ! Soudain, des éclats de voix fusèrent. Martha reconnut la grosse voix de Bélan qui beuglait ! Cullen et elle se précipitèrent !

Quand ils arrivèrent, Nahine était au sol, la bouche en sang, les bras couverts de petits coupures. Bélan était lui aussi blessé au-dessus de l'œil. Nahine se releva rapidement et sauta entre deux tentes, deux lames brillaient dans ses mains.

"Nahine ! Non !" cria Bélan.

Il essaya d'avancer mais une nouvelle coupure apparut sur son visage.

"Ne le touche pas ! Salaud !" hurla la voix de Nahine.

Cullen accourut juste au moment où Nahine était projetée vers l'arrière. Il la réceptionna en essayant d'amortir le choc mais ils tombèrent tous les deux. Elle se releva immédiatement puis fonça sur l'homme en noir qui restait dissimulé entre les deux tentes. Il maniait une étrange lame en croissant reliée à une chaîne. Cullen l'apercevait à peine dans la pénombre. Il semblait rapide ! Cullen commença à sortir son épée du pommeau quand soudain un gros bruit retentit et la tente s'écroula, son lourd poteau en bois emporté dans la chute ! Cullen courut accompagné par Martha et Bélan. Une forme humaine bougeait sous la toile, empêtrée. Une lame apparut et déchira le tissu. La tête de Nahine en sortit. Elle se leva énervée et mit un coup de pied dans le tas à côté d'elle.

"Prends-ça, espèce de connard ! Et ça ! Et encore ça !"

La forme recroquevillée poussait des gémissements de douleur. Cullen attrapa Nahine par derrière et la souleva alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens.

"Il a eu son compte", gronda-t-il alors qu'elle se tortillait.

Elle se relâcha peu à peu. Il la déposa au sol. Il regarda dans quel état elle était. Les petits coupures, un bleu à la joue, un autre au front et diverses ecchymoses. Il soupira doucement et caressa son menton.

"C'est embêtant", dit-il doucement.

Il ne voyait pas comment l'embrasser en évitant les bleus.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

"Essayez de faire avec..." murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Il sourit tout en continuant. Il se laissa aller contre ses lèvres douces et fines. Il pénétra la bouche de sa langue et pressa son visage au sien. Elle trembla légèrement et il espéra qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ! Il mélangea leurs goûts et la sentit participer avec entrain. Il captura ses hanches et serra son corps contre lui. Il maudit intérieurement son plastron qui l'empêchait de profiter au maximum des sensations. Il sentit qu'elle retenait sa respiration et s'écarta pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras en respirant à nouveau.

Martha sourit et donna une bourrade au commandant.

"Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça !"

Nahine rougit doucement en se serrant plus près de Cullen. Le plastron froid atténuait un peu la douleur des coups qu'elle avait pris au visage. Il lui fit relever la tête et la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Quand même, il ne vous a pas loupée..."

Il caressa doucement le tour de la mâchoire, autour du bleu de sa joue.

"Oh..." Martha baissa les yeux. "Celui-là c'est moi en fait..."

"Vous ?"

Nahine lui prit la main.

"Je vous raconterai, d'accord ? Plus tard... Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre un bain...". Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura. "Et j'ai peur d'avoir froid, seule..."

Il rougit d'un coup mais hocha la tête. Il en avait très envie lui aussi. Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Il fit demander un bac d'eau chaude avant d'entrer sous sa tente. Il s'assit sur le lit et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa encore mais avec plus de retenue car il avait un peu peur de se laisser emporter et que les hommes apportant le bac les trouvent tous les deux en grande activité... Nahine ne semblait pas contre un peu de douceur et se colla à lui en répondant à ses baisers.

Il lui montra comment le débarrasser du plastron et elle le fit avec beaucoup de soin et de caresses. Quand le bac arriva, il dut amener Nahine contre lui pour cacher son érection à ses hommes. Elle rougit et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule tandis que le clapotis de l'eau se faisait entendre. Quand ils l'eurent rempli, ils s'éclipsèrent avec un petit salut. Ils allaient avoir de quoi raconter aux autres !

Cullen écarta Nahine de lui un peu et la regarda. Elle semblait vraiment troublée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Je... Je crois qu'il faut que je vous dise pour la marque avant qu'on aille plus loin..."

"D-D'accord... Comme vous voulez."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis digne de vous...". Il fronça les sourcils. "Je suis née esclave. J'ai grandi esclave. Je n'ai jamais connu que ça jusqu'à mes vingt ans... Je devais obéir à mon maître quoi qu'il arrive."

Cullen se raidit légèrement.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a fait... du mal ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il m'a souvent frappée. Mais il ne m'a jamais violée. Je ne l'intéressais pas pour ça, grâce au ciel..."

Il déposa un petit baiser sur son poignet et le câlina. Il pouvait remercier le Créateur pour ça. Toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait subies, il ne pourrait les pardonner, mais au moins un affront qu'elle n'avait pas eu à vivre.

"Un soir qu'il était furieux et saoul, il a pris ses couteaux et il m'a coupée le long des cuisses jusqu'en haut. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer..."

Elle frémit et il la serra contre lui. Il mit une main sous sa chemise et caressa son ventre.

"Mon frère l'a arrêté. Il est né esclave mais il a pu sortir de ce monde en devenant templier. Il essayait de nous faire sortir de là, mes parents et moi. J'avais tellement d'espoirs mis en lui, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'on se reposait trop sur lui. Il devait avoir une telle pression sur les épaules..."

Elle respira un grand coup et refoula les larmes.

"Le lendemain, quand mon frère est parti, mon maître a voulu revendiquer ses droits sur moi. Alors il m'a marquée une nouvelle fois..."

Elle retira doucement son écharpe et son haut. Elle lui présenta son dos. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait deux marques l'une sur l'autre.

"Depuis, ça me fait très mal quand on la touche. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste physique, mais je ne supporte pas quand on appuie dessus ou qu'il y a trop de frottements..."

Cullen la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

"Je ferai attention, c'est promis... Et peu importe que vous soyez née esclave, c'est la femme devant moi que j'aime"

Elle sourit, visiblement soulagée puis captura sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue ! Cullen fut légèrement surpris de sa soudaine ardeur mais trouva ça très agréable. Il chercha ses fesses et les agrippa. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et regarda l'air malicieux de son amant ! Elle se déhancha sur lui. Son pubis frottait contre le membre déjà tendu de Cullen à travers leurs vêtements. Il poussa un grognement et se mit debout en l'emmenant avec lui. Elle se tint contre lui et monta une de ses jambes contre sa hanche. Il la caressa puis commença à lui enlever son pantalon. Il devenait impatient. Il voulait la voir nue à nouveau, sentir son corps sous ses doigts. Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Je... Je dois aussi vous avouer quelque chose..." dit-il doucement.

"Oui ?"

"Je... Quand vous étiez dans une sorte de transe en rentrant de la forêt. Vous avez commencé à vous déshabiller quand je vous ai déposée dans une tente... et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir de vous enlever la robe. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait d'autre..."

"C'était mal..." Il baissa les yeux, conscient de son tort. "Mais je vous pardonne, je vois bien que ça vous a travaillé... Et puis... ça veut dire que vous étiez déjà attiré par moi..." dit-elle malicieusement.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue !

"Oui..." grogna-t-il. "Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous depuis !"

 


	5. Éclaboussures

Cullen fit tomber le pantalon de Nahine ainsi que sa culotte. Il précipita ses doigts sur le corps voluptueux, heureux de pouvoir enfin toucher la peau tant désirée ! Elle gémit au contact. Il ne put s'empêcher d'amener ses doigts contre sa vulve et de jouer avec. Elle se cambra et commença à émettre des petits cris ! Elle n'était déjà plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Les sensations étaient tellement bonnes ! Il retira lui-même ses propres vêtements et les fit tomber sur le sol. Il pressa tout son corps contre celui de sa compagne. Elle frémit et le regarda. La peau nue, les muscles saillants, le membre tendu et imposant, elle les désirait à un tel point que c'en était effrayant ! Elle se frotta contre lui, oublieuse de tout si ce n'est du contact de leurs peaux, chaudes, tremblantes. Il l'attira vers le bain et la souleva avant de grimper dans le bac avec elle. Ils restèrent debout à se câliner.

Cullen commença à embrasser les seins de Nahine, il les caressa, laissa ses mains s'attarder dessus alors qu'il descendait pour embrasser son ventre puis son pubis. Bientôt il était à genoux devant elle et elle rougissait. Il leva les yeux vers elle puis lapa la vulve déjà humide. Elle poussa un cri et trembla si fort qu'il dut l'aider à s'asseoir !

"Je ne pensais pas que ça vous ferait tant d'effet" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Je ne savais pas non plus... Hmmm... Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports par là" dit-elle en touchant sa vulve. "Toujours... par derrière... J'avais trop peur de tomber enceinte... Mais si c'est vous..."

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

"Je... Je ne suis pas contre avoir des enfants avec vous, mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt...". Elle se tendit dans ses bras et tenta de s'écarter mais il la retint. "Si nous avons un enfant après ce soir, je serai le plus heureux des hommes. Est-ce que vous êtes dans cette période ?"

"Cette période ?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement perdue.

"Je veux dire... Le moment où vous pouvez enfanter..."

"Oh... Euh... J'ai jamais bien compris le principe des jours en fait, donc je ne suis pas sûr de quelle période est adéquate ou non..."

Il la regarda, gêné. Il connaissait cela mieux qu'elle apparemment. Il avait entendu les conversations entre sa grande sœur et sa mère sur le sujet. Il lui dit ce qu'il savait en détournant les yeux. Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Oh, alors ça doit être bon, pas de risque aujourd'hui..."

Il lui sourit doucement et entreprit de la laver avec maints caresses audacieuses. Il commença par les seins, puis glissa vers les fesses et titilla l'entrée avec ses doigts. Il sentait une telle excitation !

"Vous vous rendez compte que de toute manière je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard intense.

Elle rougit et voulut lui répondre mais il plaça ses doigts entre ses lèvres basses et se mit à pénétrer son vagin avec. Elle poussa un cri et se cambra. Elle le regarda avec un petit air énervé, puis saisit son membre à pleine main ! Il sursauta et éclaboussa une partie du sol. Elle sourit à sa réaction et se leva. Elle le regarda alors qu'il détaillait chaque détail de son corps nu. Elle se tourna, lui révélant son dos et ses fesses. Il avança les mains mais soudain elle s'assit sur lui à quatre pattes et recula vers lui, fesses relevées. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que le visage de Cullen soit contre son fessiers ! Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle attrapa le sexe dans sa bouche et se mit à le sucer énergiquement ! Cullen poussa un cri, déformé par l'eau. Il resta quelques instants à juste profiter des sensations qu'elle lui donnait. La langue tournait autour de son sexe, le lapait, puis toute la bouche qui emprisonnait son membre et faisait des va-et-vient autour en le serrant. C'était tellement bon !

Elle reprit sa respiration et agita ses fesses. Il approcha sa langue de la vulve et lécha le sillon humide. Elle poussa un cri de jouissance puis reprit une grosse inspiration et replongea pour attraper son membre. Il pénétra le vagin de ses doigts tout en léchant les contours. Il s'attarda à sucer doucement l'une des lèvres puis trouva le clitoris et fit tourner sa langue autour. La bouche de Nahine serra fort son sexe d'un coup et il sentit la vibration de son cri de jouissance contre son gland. Il trembla légèrement à la sensation, il avait failli venir ! Il darda sa langue contre le bouton et donna des petits coups. L'une des mains de Nahine se serra sur ses testicules et il tressaillit. Il lécha avec de plus amples mouvements en appuyant sur l'entrée, juste contre ses doigts. Nahine se releva pour respirer à nouveau. Il poussa un doigt de plus en elle et elle poussa une sorte de râle. Elle replongea un instant après et il sentit la langue de sa compagne s'attarder sur son gland puis faire une spirale autour de son sexe jusqu'à la base. Elle le reprit entièrement dans sa bouche et caressa la base avec ses mains. Il enleva ses doigts et entra sa langue entre elle. Elle poussa un nouveau cri et sa gorge se serra autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir ! La vibration était trop forte ! Il gémit et se déversa dans sa bouche. Elle ne bougea pas et le laissa pulser entre ses lèvres puis doucement se redressa tout en avalant le sperme.

Il la regarda avec ardeur puis replongea ses doigts en elle et se mit à bouger plus fort. Elle poussa des petits cris ! Il lécha le clitoris. Elle trembla et cria de plus belle !

"Là ! Encore !" hurla-t-elle soudain.

Il excita davantage la zone érogène. Il sentit la cyprine qui inondait sa bouche alors qu'elle semblait en transe ! Il continua. Soudain, tout le corps de Nahine trembla et elle laissa échapper un murmure rauque ! Cullen sentit les muscles se contracter sur ses doigts et laissa Nahine faire des petits mouvements pour se pénétrer avec tout en appréciant les salves de l'orgasme. Après quelques secondes, elle s'appuya contre le bord du bac en haletant. Il l'attira contre lui en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la marque dans son dos. Son membre était totalement érigé par les cris de sa compagne. Il le plaça entre les deux fesses et fit des petits mouvements de balancier pour le frotter entre elles. Nahine l'embrassa. Il répondit avec passion ! Il la saisit aux hanches et la souleva tout en laissant tomber sa tête vers l'arrière pour qu'elle continue à l'embrasser. Doucement il sentit son sexe glisser vers le bas et s'arrêter dans un frottement contre la fente humide. Ils rougirent. Il commença à faire descendre Nahine sur lui. Elle captura sa bouche et le laissa la pénétrer de plus en plus profondément. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et dans ses lèvres basses. Le membre écartait toutes ses résistances, frottait en elle, caressait les parois ! Elle gémit. Elle sentait le pubis de Cullen contre elle. Il était tout entier en elle ! Il la regarda amoureusement puis lui fit un petit sourire et commença à bouger !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que les sensations la frappaient.

"Aaaaanh... Annnnh !"

Sa voix lui semblait étrangère alors que les gémissements de jouissance s'en échappaient. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement. Elle sentit la langue de Cullen sur son cou. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Il accéléra ! Elle se contracta ! Cullen ralentit.

"Vous tenez le coup ?" demanda-t-il en haletant.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il la regarda, inquiet.

"Vous avez mal ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non... Je ne m'attendais juste... pas à ce que ce soit... si fort..." gémit-elle.

Il lui sourit et la pénétra avec force.

"Aaaanh ! Aaaaaaaannnnh ! Cullen ! Aaaaanh !"

Il accéléra à nouveau, sentit des vagues de contractions saisir son membre puis le relâcher. C'était vraiment très bon.

"Nahine... Aaaaaah ! "

"Cullen ! Cullen ! Je vais... jouir !"

Il sentit toutes les parois se refermer sur lui et eut du mal à ne pas venir alors que Nahine se frottait à lui lascivement en gémissant sourdement. Elle s'écarta de lui et il se redressa, son sexe tendu au-dessus de l'eau. Nahine le regarda interrogative alors qu'il rougissait.

"Est-ce que je peux... sur vous ?"

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il secoua son membre un instant et se déversa sur son beau visage en éclaboussures blanches.

"Je préfère ce genre de marque..." dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

 


	6. Bonus - Anecdotes

Cullen entra dans sa tente rapidement et se débarrassa à la hâte de tous ses vêtements. Il entra immédiatement sous la couverture et se pelotonna contre Nahine. Elle était chaude ! Il frémit de contentement. En hiver, rien de tel que la douceur de sa femme pour le rendre heureux. Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plein de fatigue.

"Tout va bien, mon chéri ?"

"Oui, ma douce... Hmmm vous m'avez manqué tous les deux..."

Il plaça sa tête entre les deux petits seins de sa compagne. Elle se plaignait souvent qu'ils n'étaient pas assez gros, mais il aimait son corps svelte. Il caressa la poitrine.

"Hé ! Ça pique ! Vous n'êtes pas rasé !"

Il sourit derrière sa barbe naissante. En effet, il n'avait pas pris le temps ! Il décida de se faire pardonner en descendant jusqu'à la vulve chaude et humide. Il glissa sa langue dans le sillon. Nahine poussa un soupir de contentement. Soudain elle frémit et le frappa à la tête ! Il sortit de sous la couverture en se frottant le crâne.

"Ça pique aussi quand vous faites ça en bas je vous signale !" dit-elle les joues rouges.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller se raser. À peine était-il debout qu'une boule de chaleur se jeta sur lui et l'attira à nouveau dans le lit. Elle le borda doucement et se leva puis ramena un bol d'eau et le nécessaire de rasage.

"Laissez-moi faire..." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur lui et les couvertures.

"Mais vous allez attraper froid..."

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle avait toujours été très chaude, il lui faudrait quelques minutes avant que le froid ne pénètre ses barrières. Elle commença à le raser avec un sourire. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il sentit peu à peu l'humidité pénétrer la couverture là où la vulve de Nahine reposait. Il la sentit bouger et rouvrit les yeux. Elle lui faisait dos. Soudain, elle souleva la couverture jusqu'à son membre durcit et prit le bout dans sa bouche ! Il sursauta.

"Ne bouchez phas" gronda-t-elle le sexe en bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez..."

Il vit le rasoir briller alors qu'elle commençait à étaler la mousse sur ses poils pubiens. Elle emprisonna son torse entre ses jambes.

"Mais... je..."

Elle entreprit de le raser avec délicatesse. Il frémit à la sensation. La langue de Nahine jouait avec son gland. Cullen bloquait tous ses muscles pour ne pas faire de mouvements surprenants. C'était excitant et dangereux... Quand elle eut fini, il expira avec soulagement. Nahine replaça la couverture, posa le matériel de rasage et s'installa sur son homme. Elle était trop excitée maintenant ! Elle le chevaucha en gémissant !

"La prochaine fois... n'oubliez pas de vous raser..." dit-elle en riant, ce qui contractait délicieusement le sexe de Cullen.

Il posa sa main sur le pubis de sa compagne et sourit malicieusement.

"J'aurai ma revanche..." dit-il tendrement.

Elle rougit et il se mit à bouger en elle.

* * *

Cullen cherchait Nahine. Elle était censée être rentrée de mission mais il ne l'avait pas vue. D'habitude elle venait toujours le voir en premier ! Il avisa Bélan qui semblait un peu ennuyé. Il faisait les cent pas devant la tente qu'il partageait avec sa femme. Un privilège qu'il avait obtenu simplement parce qu'il ronflait si fort que personne d'autre n'était capable de le supporter !

"Bélan... Est-ce qu'il y a un souci ?"

Bélan rougit d'un coup ce qui était assez étrange sur sa physionomie !

"C'est juste que j'ai pas le droit d'entrer mais j'ai froid."

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ?"

"Elles discutent entre femmes..." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Nahine est là alors ?"

"Oui"

Ils attendirent tranquillement en discutant des futures actions pour le campement. Au retour du printemps, ils allaient sans doute rentrer pour la plupart à Fort Céleste et laisser une garnison sur place. La région avait été bien pacifiée après tout ! Soudain Nahine sortit et devint toute rouge en voyant Cullen. Bélan se hâta d'entrer dans la tente.

"Mon amour !" dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du commandant.

Il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir dès que vous êtes rentrée ?" demanda-t-il un peu déçu.

"J'avais quelque chose à dire à Martha..."

Il la regarda avec interrogation mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur tente. Cullen l'embrassa à peine entrés et se mit à la déshabiller. Une semaine sans la voir, c'était beaucoup trop ! Elle répondit avec ferveur à son baiser et fit tomber son plastron de ses mains devenues expertes ! Il l'attira sur le lit et la fit s'asseoir sur lui alors qu'elle ouvrait son pantalon et faisait sortit son sexe dur. Elle le chevaucha immédiatement ! Il grogna à la soudaine pression alors qu'elle glissait jusqu'à le prendre en entier.

"Vous êtes déjà tellement humide, ma chérie..." dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne répondit pas et bougea sur lui avec force ! Il la laissa contrôler l'échange, poussant de temps en temps son sexe vers le haut pour aller plus profondément et lui soutirer des cris de jouissance. Après quelques minutes, elle poussa un cri rauque et il se déversa en elle alors que l'orgasme la prenait ! Elle se pressa contre lui en respirant de manière erratique.

"Cullen..."

"Hmmmm ?"

"Est-ce que vous... vous êtes satisfaits de nos échanges ?"

Il l'écarta de lui pour la regarder. Elle était toute rouge.

"Vous avez vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Alors que je viens de... venir en vous..." dit-il légèrement gêné.

"Je... Je suppose que non..." Elle rougit.

"Pourquoi posez-vous la question ? Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... j'avais peur que vous vous ennuyiez vu que vous avez plus d'expérience que moi. Alors je suis allée discuter avec Martha, et elle m'a parlé de plein de... positions différentes ! Et je me suis demandée si vous ne vouliez pas..."

"Je veux bien que nous essayons d'autres positions mais je suis plus que satisfait de nos échanges !"

Elle s'allongea doucement sur le dos. Il la regarda avec appréhension. Il savait bien qu'elle aurait mal si sa marque était touchée ou frottée. Mais elle lui sourit, écarta grand ses jambes et... fit le pont ! Il écarquilla les yeux. Dans cette position, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa vulve et... Il ne tint pas ! Elle tiendrait mais pas très longtemps. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses et la pénétra ! Elle poussa un gémissement déformé par sa position renversée. Il la pilonna immédiatement. Les sensations étaient puissantes ! Les muscles de Nahine vibraient sous l'effort pour maintenir la position ! Il les sentait jusque contre son sexe ! Il gémit ! C'était trop fort ! Il arrivait déjà à sa limite ! Il agrippa ses fesses et la pénétra encore plus fort tout en soutenant une partie de son poids ! Elle cria et ses muscles se contractèrent ! Il sortit et vint sur son ventre en haletant. Il vit la vulve se contracter et les jambes de Nahine trembler. Il l'aida à se reposer doucement sur le dos.

"Nahine..."

Elle haleta sans réussir à parler. Il s'allongea tout contre elle.

"C'était... tellement bon ! Vos muscles vibraient contre moi... Ohhhh.... J'ai adoré !" murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sourit doucement et se lova contre son torse avec un soupir d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence plusieurs minutes, profitant du contact de leurs corps.

"Est-ce que..." commença Cullen. "… Enfin je veux dire... Vous aviez parlé de plusieurs positions."

Elle rigola.

"Oui ! On en a encore un certain nombre à essayer !"

* * *

Nahine était allongée sur le côté, rougissante alors que Cullen avait replié une de ses jambes et la pénétrait avec douceur. Il attrapa sa main et embrassa la paume. Il était ravi de pouvoir jouir de la vue sur le corps de sa compagne. Il accéléra le rythme petit à petit. Nahine enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour étouffer les cris qui essayaient de s'échapper. Un bruit de pas avança vers eux de l'autre côté du rideau qui séparait sa couchette des autres. Ils s'immobilisèrent.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé soldat ?" demandait une voix féminine un peu sévère.

"J'ai chuté sur le chemin des trois rochers..."

"Décidément ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire d'emprunter la grande route !"

"Mais je..."

"Vous y allez pour rencontrer quelqu'un ou quoi ?... Et voilà qu'il rougit... Une jolie demoiselle peut-être... ou un jeune homme ? Ah un jeune homme n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous cachez..."

"Si je vous le dis... Vous ne direz rien à mon sergent hein ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"C'est que... je sors avec son frère..."

"Ah, les histoires de famille ! Bien voilà un petit bandage, et faites attention la prochaine fois !"

Cullen attendit que les pas s'éloignent en souriant. Nahine le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Il caressa sa jambe blessée puis reprit ses mouvements doux. Il la vit resserrer ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et accéléra ! Les yeux de Nahine devinrent brillants alors qu'il mettait de plus en plus de force dans leur échange ! Il la pénétra profondément et entendit un gémissement filtrer entre ses doigts. Il sourit et agrippa sa cheville pour gagner en amplitude. Elle se tendit tout en étouffant des cris ! Elle était de plus en plus rouge et haletante ! Il ralentit un peu avant d'accélérer à nouveau ! Les sensations devenaient trop puissantes ! Il ne savait pas que c'était si bon de la prendre sur le côté ! Il grogna en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de crier et vint en elle.

Il sortit après quelques instants et se laissa tomber sur la couchette de l'infirmerie contre elle. Il s'était laissé un peu emporté. Quand il l'avait vue blessée, il avait eu envie de la réconforter... et de baisers en caresses, il n'avait pu se retenir de lui faire l'amour. Il soupira d'aise et l'embrassa tendrement avant de les couvrir avec un drap. Soudain une main douce et chaude saisit la sienne et l'amena vers la vulve encore palpitante.

"Encore..." souffla-t-elle doucement dans son oreille avant de remettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

Il sourit et obtempéra.

 

 


End file.
